Heartbeat Headlines
by daytimestaar
Summary: Cameras flash and angel wings appear on her back (literally-though it's all photoshopped). She's the personification of innocence, a symbol of purity itself... and far too good of an actress. It's when doors close and acid drips unexpectedly from her tongue, however, that Fuuto realizes this fake relationship might prove itself interesting. FuutoxOC
1. Chapter 1-A Challenge, Apparently

A Challenge, Apparently

* * *

Asahina Fuuto had become even more popular.

His face was plastered somewhere in every nook and cranny of the cities, and photo shoots for magazines were being offered to him more and more often. The paparazzi became increasingly difficult to stay "perfect" in front of. One would wonder why there was such a sudden spike, but it was surely due to the success of his first movie.

And Fuuto was more than happy with the attention—no matter how tedious many basic tasks became. He had proven himself to be a fine actor, regardless of his main career of being an idol. With his looks, voice, and supreme acting skills, he easily grabbed the attention of much of Japan's female population between the ages of twelve and twenty-six. Surely, all of that practice, all of those late movie nights, were worth it. Because he had done more than well. A fact proven by his new offer.

The well-known director Kato had selected him to be the part of the male lead of his most recent movie. It had yet to be titled, but the plot resembled his others: a romance with an intricate and almost random premise.

The most well-known idols had all been in one of these movies, and this offer would only increase Fuuto's popularity by an enormous amount. His fame would begin leaking—if only a bit—overseas. Which was, in fact, something new. Very few of his albums had gained much interest internationally.

The sudden burst of energy this provided for Fuuto is what led him here: half-conscious in an odd, almost upright position, at four in the morning.

He had gone back to stay with his brothers and step-sister, having been informed that the movie would be filmed nearby. He had considered inviting Ema to watch with him—just for a bit of fun—but decided it would just be distracting. He needed to focus on work, not tease his older sister.

Despite the odd hour, the familiar ringtone of Fuuto's cell phone brought him out of his daze. He ran his fingers through his hair, annoyed, before reading his manager's name on the screen. For a moment he simply sat there, before realizing that—no matter the hour—a phone couldn't answer itself. He tapped the answer button and put it on speaker, too lazy to even pick it up.

"Hey~!" Fuuto called out, faking energetic cheer.

His manager, Hisakawa, sighed. "So you _are_ still awake… I wanted you to be, but at the same time... Asakura-san, you have to take care of yourself."

"I'm fine!" he replied, no hint of his exhaustion leaking into his voice. He _was_ an actor now, after all. "So what did bring about this four a.m. phone call?"

"Ah, yes," the man replied, as though he had somehow forgotten. "I woke up this morning to my phone's reminder tone. I meant to tell you something, but set the reminder for four a.m., not four p.m. As such, I wanted to get in contact with you as soon as possible. Since you study so many films, I figure you might want to focus on movies with your costar. In other words, I wanted to let you know that your costar is Koizumi Ai."

Fuuto hardly had to search his mind for the name—her popularity, too, had spiked recently. She was known for her figure—she had once been a model—and for her angelic nature. She had long, blonde hair and was fairly modest in her clothing choices. The type of cutesy girl who would wear frilly miniskirts, but no low cut or backless shirts. She didn't seem to be someone he would personally get along well with, though she was relatively close to him in age, but she was certainly a very good actress.

"Is that so? Goodnight, Hisakawa-san. You sound tired," Fuuto said into the phone, his thanks only suggested in his words.

As though to prove his point, a yawn escaped the manager's lips. "Goodnight. Make sure you get some rest, as well." The call disconnected.

Fuuto immediately stood and left his room, slipping into the elevator. He walked into the living room and approached one of the cabinets, certain that they owned at least a few of Koizumi Ai's films.

"Fuuto, what are you doing up so late?" a familiar voice called.

He turned only for his eyes to be met with Masaomi's. Avoiding the question, Fuuto asked, "Another emergency appointment?"

Masaomi nodded, rubbing the back of his neck and taking a deep breath. "I'm thinking we should both go to bed now."

"I'm good, though you seem to need some sleep," Fuuto replied, his usual smirk painting his features.

Masaomi sighed. "Honestly, dedication is important, but don't let it affect your health." Knowing insisting further was useless, however, Masaomi went back up to his room.

Fuuto glanced over movie titles quickly, trying to focus on the words. He was going to pass out soon. But he was certain he could get at least one more movie in. His eyes finally caught on a title he wanted, and he took it out, almost dropping it in his sudden drowsy clumsiness.

He went back to his room and sat on the floor, his back against his bed, and skipped through the ads. As the menu screen read, this movie was called _Destined_. A generic title, but a known movie nonetheless. This had been Koizumi Ai's first major role. The movie was also almost three hours long.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

When the alarm had gone off, Fuuto had only had an hour and a half of sleep. He sat up, cracking his neck, and noticed that he was still wearing his clothes from yesterday. He further noticed that he had been lying on the floor and that the television was still on. He must've fallen asleep halfway through.

He had to meet at the studio for the first time today. This day was mostly just to introduce the cast members to each other and to recognize one another's roles. They would also be handing out the finalized script.

When Fuuto arrived, he kept up the character he was in front of the cameras. While he was still known as mischievous, he was also shown as a bit more polite. He had met none of the actors before, which wasn't a surprise, but none of them seemed particularly interesting (though all of the girls were highly attractive).

Currently, the blonde girl he recognized easily to be Koizumi Ai walked toward him. Her hair was swept into a bun, though a few strands were left to frame her face. As was her character, she wore a ruffled pastel skirt and a white blazer. She smiled warmly as she stopped in front of him. "Koizumi Ai," she stated. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Asakura Fuuto-san."

"The pleasure is all mine," Fuuto replied, bringing the back of her hand to his lips, before letting it fall. She _really_ didn't seem his type. Too sweet.

A bit of an awkward silence began. It seemed neither was particularly fond of their first impressions of the other. But this silence was quickly broken by Hisakawa.

"Asakura-san, Koizumi-san… There's something you're needed for in the back," he stated, motioning for them to follow as he walked through a pair of double doors.

When they walked in, the CEOs of their separate agencies were there, having both wanted to greet the film director, who was also present. The three stood and bowed, to which Fuuto and Ai formally bowed back.

Without any verbal greeting, Kato began, "I have spoken with your CEOs, and we were all thinking along the same direction… That is, you both have had increasing popularity. You are both young, with an age difference of only about two years. Since you have similar situations and you are costars in this movie, we think it would do you two and this movie good if you were to enter a romantic relationship."

The words were all business, cold and uncaring for their emotions. It was basically another job offer, though one that they were very much pushed into. Now in front of the CEOs, Kato, and Hisakawa, Fuuto reverted back to his usual attitude. Raising an eyebrow, he questioned, "Do you _honestly_ believe that will work? Our public images are conflicting. I'm Mister Mischievous, and this chick is Little Miss Perfect." He said the last part with a bit of disgust.

Taking Fuuto by surprise, Ai gave an annoyed laugh. "It works plenty well for my popularity, and I don't have to worry about half the dirty rumors I would otherwise. So get off my back, Mister Highschool Playboy."

Fuuto smirked. "Are you suggesting a distaste for the age of some of my fans? Sure, some older women are interested in my youth, but you have middle-aged men fawning over you."

"But that's hardly because they want a good hookup with me. They like me because they think I'm 'pure'. They like you because they think you're 'tainted'."

Fuuto looked back over to the silent adults, ignoring her. "See? She agrees. Our images clash."

"Which will make it interesting," Kato told them. "Will Fuuto stain Ai, or will Ai purify Fuuto. The fans will just eat that up."

Fuuto sighed. Ai, however, nodded. "That's true. I wouldn't mind another little push up the celebrity ranking. How about you, Asakura_-san_?" she asked, the honorific mocking, almost challenging him.

Fuuto grinned at her competitive tone. So they would wait to see who came out on top, huh? "I say you're being too formal, _Ai-chan_!" he told her, his voice sickeningly sweet.

Noting the twist the two celebrities added, Kato shrugged. "Whatever works for you, I suppose. We'll announce it in a few weeks. Get used to one another. You'll be seeing a _lot_ of each other." He stood and left the room, the CEOs following behind him. Sensing the tension in the air, Hisakawa quickly followed suit.

"Ready to play, Fuu-kun?" Ai asked, her voice taking on an extraordinarily fake, clingy tint.

"Game on, Ai-chan."

In a few weeks, magazines would portray them together, gossip columns would focus on their relationship, and the headlines would be filled with nothing but their heartbeats.


	2. Chapter 2-Living Arrangements

Living Arrangements

* * *

Though there was no actual work the following day, Fuuto and Ai were told to meet at the same building as the previous day. There were a couple of conference rooms to the side, one of which Kato and the CEOs had met in previously. He entered the rightmost one, having been lead toward it by one of the building's suit-clad employees. If he had though more about it, Fuuto would have realized that he probably should have felt odd. After all, he was being greeted by someone so formally dressed when he himself was dressed in ripped up jeans and a t-shirt.

Entering the conference room, Fuuto found that, though he was fifteen minutes early, he was the last to arrive. He gave a slight bow toward Kato, but barely spared a glance at Ai. She smirked in annoyance. He could've sworn he heard her mumble, "Brat."

Fuuto slumped down in one of the cushioned chairs, before casually smirking in Ai's direction. Kato, having watched their exchanges since Fuuto had entered the room, sighed loudly, not hiding his exasperation.

"I don't especially care if you make this whole thing into a challenge, but at least go through with it. I really do believe it will benefit you two, so be professional about it," Kato told them, sending a glare in Fuuto's direction.

"I'm so terribly sorry," Ai apologized. "I fear Fuu-kun is being difficult!" She stood up and gave an exaggerated bow in Kato's direction. Grinning at Fuuto, she finished, "Please forgive my boyfriend!"

Fuuto grimaced at her sickeningly sweet tone, before slumping down further in his seat and whistling. "Wow, Ai-chan, already taking advantage of the privilege of addressing me as your lover?"

"Children, _please_," moaned Kato. "You came here for a meeting, not a round of pointless bickering."

"I am not a child," Fuuto mumbled in irritation, leading Ai to smirk.

"Comparatively, you sure are." She leaned over to pat his head. "So respect your elders, 'kay?"

Perhaps Fuuto would've considered biting her hand off, had Kato not shouted, "We are in a _meeting_!"

Flinching, Ai took her seat again, and Fuuto's desire to bite off her hand dimmed. Then, Fuuto yawned slightly, before asking, "What exactly are we meeting about?"

Kato took a deep breath. "You can't just simply say you are in a relationship. You need to get to know each other. _Predict_ each other. Since you are not actually dating, you need to understand how the other will act in certain situations. There should be _some_ way you guys can sort some sort of dynamic that will work for you. You're _actors_, after all."

"So are we just going to have these meetings daily for the next few weeks?" Ai asked, running her hands through her hair in apparent distaste.

Kato put his fingers to his temple as though he had a headache. Closing his eyes, he stated, "That _was_ going to be the plan. However, you two would _not_ be prepared in just a few weeks. I had a feeling this might happen, going from what I've learned about you two. Thus, I have a backup plan."

After a brief silence in which nothing was said, Fuuto raised an eyebrow. Voice sarcastic, Fuuto asked, "And this _brilliant_ plan is…?"

"Room 113 in the Murasaki Apartment Complex. It's just a couple blocks from here," Kato told them, meeting their gazes. "The room is fully furnished, and I expect you two to be moved in by the end of the day." It took a moment for this to be processed. Then, Ai suddenly looked like she very much needed to throw up, and Fuuto looked very amused.

"You are telling me to move in with some high school pervert?" Ai asked, her voice low but appalled. Fuuto gave a light hum. Ai glared over at him. "Excuse you! Why are _you_ okay with this? You _want_ to live with someone you can't stand?!"

Fuuto chuckled softly. "Hey, it's you or my thirteen siblings," he responded.

Suddenly distracted, Ai asked, "_Thirteen_?" Regaining focus, she turned back to Kato. "Do you honestly trust this kid to be able to behave himself in an apartment alone with an older woman?"

"Girl, more like," Fuuto stated.

Kato shot him a look before turning back to Ai. "If there's one thing you should keep in mind about Fuuto, it's that he won't do anything that'll risk a job. That's what everyone tells me. Even the bickering. He would've stopped before it became too much of an issue. There's your first tip in handling Fuuto: he takes work surprisingly seriously." Kato turned to Fuuto. "Tip one in handling Ai: she's studied _many_ forms of martial arts. Try something, and she may very well break your wrist."

Fuuto glanced over Ai again, focusing in on her thin and fragile-looking form. "Really?"

Ai shrugged. "Muscles don't really work for the whole model and actress thing. I have more muscle than you, though, and I've got the techniques down. Mostly defense. So, yeah, I can snap your wrist if you don't behave." Fuuto nodded as though in approval. "And what about you?" she asked. "You're honestly serious about your career?"

Fuuto gave a half-smile. "I'm not one to smother my image when I'm not even out of high school. Furthermore, I chose this career, and I selfishly want to keep it."

"Well, then," Kato spoke up again. "Let's cut this thing short so you two can start moving in."

"Wait," Ai stopped him. "Two bedrooms, right?"

Kato raised his eyebrows. "Of course. I don't think your neighbors would be able to stand you two attempting to get along throughout an entire night."

* * *

Waiting outside for Fuuto was Hisakawa. Surprised to find him out so early, the older man quickly ended his call. "Asakura-san, did something go wrong?"

Fuuto shrugged. "I suppose? Anyway, I need you to drive me to my house and then to the Murasaki Apartment Complex. I've been told to move there."

Hisakawa gave him a questioning look, but didn't ask for further information. "Of course."

Opening the backseat door, Fuuto asked, "So who were you on the phone with?"

"Ah, my girlfriend."

"Is that so?" Fuuto asked, slight interest entering his voice. After all, who doesn't like a bit of gossip? "I didn't know you were dating anyone."

"Yeah. It's interesting. She actually lives in that Murasaki Complex. Lives in Room 114," Hisakawa informed him as he started the car.

"Oh, really? We're going to be in Room 113," Fuuto responded.

"We?"

Fuuto laughed as though someone had just told him a very amusing story. "Oh, yes. It seems that Ai-chan and I are going to share an apartment. Won't that be interesting."

"Is that even… okay?" Hisakawa asked, confusion slipping into his tone.

"Apparently," Fuuto replied. "Two separate bedrooms, though, if that's your concern."

"Still…" Hisakawa murmured. "And you don't mind? I thought you didn't get along with her well?"

"Hey, it's her or my brothers," Fuuto answered simply.

"You're brothers are one thing, but I was under the impression that you were rather fond of your step-sister," Hisakawa said thoughtfully. "You used to mention her from time to time… Ema, I believe her name was?"

Fuuto ran his fingers through his hair. "She's… amusing, I suppose." Fuuto didn't exactly feel like mentioning how she had clearly rejected any and all romantic feelings he had ever had for her. Instead, he noted, "One good sister doesn't make up for twelve annoying brothers."

"Fair enough."

* * *

When Fuuto left Sunshine Residence, Hisakawa questioned the short time it took. The sun was only midway through the sky. Fuuto simply shrugged and told him, "I left a paper note. Most of them are at school or work right now, and I didn't feel like talking to Tsubaki-nii."

The Murasaki Apartment Complex was very nice. The lobby had several different seating arrangements, each including a television. The floors were covered in smooth, red carpet, and the walls were grey brick. Upon entering the building, Fuuto and Hisakawa had been readily greeted, before being offered assistance with the move.

"So what does this girlfriend of yours do?" Fuuto asked, his tone teasing as he took in the expensive-looking decorations.

Hisakawa laughed lightly. "She's a photographer, actually."

"Fuu-kun!" Fuuto looked up to find Ai rushing up to him through the double doors. Taking him by surprise, she threw her arm around his neck. Wondering why her arms were so heavy, Fuuto realized that she was carrying a few of her bags. Smiling kindly, she looked up at him, before whispering, "It'll look weird if you don't offer to take my bags."

"I can totally tell that you're a martial artist. So much strength, handing bags to me," Fuuto mumbled, sarcastic. "There are employees here who will take your stuff. Why do you think I'm not carrying anything?"

She immediately let go of him. "Oh, well that's boring," she stated, just as one of the aforementioned employees approached. "This is a nice place," she commented. Fuuto simply nodded.

"Hisakawa-san?" A girl who looked to be in her late twenties approached. Her chocolate hair was drawn up to the side, revealing a clear face with eyes a brilliant emerald.

Fuuto smiled playfully. "Are you the girlfriend?" he asked casually, offering his hand in a very informal western greeting.

The woman smiled and shook his hand. "You're Asakura Fuuto, aren't you?" Then Ai caught her eye. "Oh, and you're Koizumi Ai! Sorry to disappoint, but I'm Hisakawa's girlfriend's sister, Ichinose Saya. We live together."

Ai smiled. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Fuu-kun and I are going to be moving in today."

Fuuto smirked. "Actually, we're in a room right by yours. Room 113, if I recall correctly."

"Oh, that's wonderful! I didn't know you two were dating, actually," Saya commented.

"We haven't announced it yet," Ai replied, bringing her pointer finger up to her lips. "So please keep quiet about it for a few weeks."

Saya laughed. "Will do. Wow, Akira is lucky to have a boyfriend who knows so many celebrities."

Hisakawa, apparently embarrassed, rubbed the back of his head. "She's the one who's always out and about taking pictures."

Saya raised an eyebrow. "Whatever you say… Anyway, I must be going now." She turned back to Fuuto and Ai. "I trust I'll bump into you two again soon. Until then, good luck!" Then she walked hurriedly away.

Once Saya was through the double-doors, Fuuto turned to Ai. "Did you actually just ask her to keep quiet in such a sickeningly cute manner?"

Ai sent him a look. "Hey, you've done that in posters and interviews and such."

"Yeah, but my doing it has more of a seductive touch to it."

"And that makes it okay…?" Ai asked.

"Excuse me," Hisawaka interrupted. "We are, however, in the middle of the lobby. Let's go up to the room right away, shall we?"

"Sure. Coming, Ai-chan?" Fuuto asked, looked back at her as he patted his pants leg in beckoning.

"What am I, a dog?" Ai questioned. "Of course I'm coming, Hisakawa-san," she addressed the manager pleasantly.

Fuuto shrugged, following Hisakawa up to Room 113.


End file.
